In a power distribution network, devices are powered by one or more other devices. For example in a computer datacenter, a power distribution unit (PDU) can be used to provide electricity to one or more servers. Conventionally it has been difficult, if even possible, to identify which servers are powered by which PDUs, which PDUs are powered by which power panels (PPs), which PPs are powered by which feeds, and so on. Having an understanding of a power distribution network topology in, for example, a datacenter, is useful for troubleshooting power problems, managing capacity, configuring group power capping, verifying redundancy, facilitating high availability, and so on.
Conventionally, electricity and/or power distribution systems network topology maps have been mapped by hand if at all to create a network power topology map. However, due to the time needed to hand-map a power network topology and the need to constantly update the power network topology map when new components are added and/or when existing components are relocated, power network topology mapping is time intensive and difficult to maintain. A technician may manually trace wire connections from source to destination, or vice versa, and manually record the connections. This is a time consuming and error prone process that produces a typically inaccurate and/or incomplete topology that can get out of date.